1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices for use in lighting, various kinds of display, optical communication, backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or the like include ones having a structure in which a die of light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) and a phosphor are put in a package made of resin, ceramic, or the like (for example, refer to JP-A 2009-010360 (Kokai)).
As such a light emitting device, a white light emitting diode can be formed in which a phosphor is excited using a die of light emitting device that emits, for example, ultraviolet (UV) to blue light.
However, the excitation of a phosphor with an LED produces low luminous output per light emitting device. Accordingly, the luminous efficiency of the light emitting device is low. On the other hand, in the case where, to avoid such a problem, a high output power semiconductor laser is mounted in a package to excite the phosphor, the phosphor is irradiated with intense light, and impurity gas generates from the phosphor. Such impurity gas causes a degradation of the semiconductor laser and reduces the reliability of the light emitting device.